Plane Glee
by VickyGleek
Summary: The trip to New York, mainly santana. Brittana, pezberry friendship and a hint of faberry
1. Chapter 1

**Plane Glee**

The kids journey to and from New York. May do a bit whilst they are there, but I haven't decided yet. All characters involved in some way, mostly about Santana.

**Chpt 1 – to the airport**

The glee club had to meet at school in the early hours of the morning to get the bus to the airport. Nationals was just a few days away, and whilst they were all exited, they weren't too happy about being dragged to school at 4am. It was still dark, and although it was going to be a scorching hot day, at the moment it was freezing. Will stood outside in the parking lot waiting for his students to arrive. The bus was due to arrive in 10 minutes. Rachel of course was the first person to be dropped off, excitement was written across her face, but you could also see that she was clearly tired. She gave her dads a hug goodbye before wheeling her bright pink suitcase over to where Will was stood. They talked for a while about what the plans for the day were, but it wasn't long before the rest of the glee club turned up. Mercedes and Kurt chatted away, seemingly wide awake. Mike and Tina were their usual quiet selves. Finn stood talking to Sam for a couple of minutes but looked as though he was about to fall asleep again. Puck started talking to Will and Rachel, leaving behind Quinn who currently stood alone, leaning against a wall, shivering with the cold. When Lauren turned up, Pucks attention was drawn to her. Brittany arrived just as the bus did. She was jumping up and down with excitement, just like a little kid who was about to leave for a trip to Disney land. Artie was being put on to the bus when Santana turned up, dragging her feet and pulling her suitcase behind her. Her parents hadn't dropped her off, she had to walk.

_Will: Your cutting it fine Santana, we are about to leave_

_Santana: Whatever, some of us didn't get a lift here by mommy and daddy and had to walk all the way here dragging their suitcase behind them at 4 in the f'ing morning. _

_Will: well you're here now; take a seat on the bus._

Everyone had taken their seats on the bus, leaving Santana with the decision; she could sit next to Quinn, or sit on her own. She chose to take the seat by herself. For the first few minutes of the bus ride everyone was chatting away excitedly, everyone except for Santana, and Quinn. Quinn just sat in silence, whilst opposite her Santana put her legs up on the spare chair, and her head against the window, slowly falling back to sleep. Santana Lopez didn't do mornings, not that she would call this morning, and this was the middle of the night to her.

Will looked around the bus to check on his students, they had been quiet for a long time and he assumed they were all fast asleep. Puck and Lauren were sat next to each other. Lauren had her eyes tightly shut, and lent against the window of the bus; Puck had his head on her shoulder as he slept. Kurt and Mercedes had taken the back seats of the bus, each of them at opposite ends with their legs up and feet meeting in the middle of the seats. Just in front of them sat Mike and Tina, Mike had is mouth open slightly, and Tina's head was on his shoulder, though it looked as though it would soon be in his lap. Sam was fast asleep, his head lolling to one side. Opposite him was Finn, he was snoring a little, but when the bus went over a bump, Will watched as he woke up, looked around and then fell straight back into dream world. Artie wasn't asleep; he was playing on his Nintendo DS, and gave Will a smile and nodded towards a sleeping Brittany. Brittany was sat in the chairs opposite Artie and sat next to Rachel. Her long legs were up over Rachel's lap and dangled out over the aisle. Rachel was asleep with her head against the back of the seat, and her hands placed on Brittany's thigh. Both girls had an adorable smile on their face as they slept peacefully. Quinn was still awake, and didn't acknowledge Will looking around the bus, she just stared straight ahead, and there was clearly something on her mind. Santana had now curled her legs up, and put her head against her knees. Will assumed she was asleep, though he couldn't see her face.

Santana wasn't asleep; she was actually fighting the urge to cry. She had made the mistake of looking over to where Brittany was sleeping; all of her feelings came bubbling to the surface. Tears were brimming in her eyes, one blink and she would lose control.

_Santana's pov:_

_DON'T CRY DON'T CRY DON'T CRY. For fuck sake, hold it together. You are Santana Fucking Lopez. You don't cry just because you looked over at Brittany. Ok she may be beautiful, and she may be the love of your life, and she may still not be yours, but that doesn't mean you can cry. Not here anyway, not in front of everybody. Think of something else, anything else. _

By the time they had reached the airport, the sun was up, and the temperature was rising. All of the kids had managed to fall asleep, and woke up abruptly when the bus came to a halt. They were all feeling a little groggy having just woke up. Everyone except Brittany, that is, who was wide awake within seconds, bouncing up and down in her seat.

_Brit: Look look we are here! Is this New York?_

_Rachel: No Brittany, this is just the airport, we have to get the plane to New York remember. _

_Brit: oh yeah, well what are we waiting for lets go let's go!_

They were all exited, but this was a bit much considering they had just woken up. They all started to get off the bus, Will hurrying them along. Quinn was the one to realise; Santana hadn't got off the bus. She wasn't actually asleep, but she was pretending to be. She didn't know why she was pretending to be asleep: maybe she just couldn't face them yet, maybe she wished she was still asleep, or maybe she just wanted to see if anyone cared enough to wake her.

_Quinn: Mr Shue, Santana isn't here_

_Will: oh your right Quinn, everyone wait here, Quinn can you go and get her please, she must still be asleep._

Will thought about what Santana had said earlier, about having to walk to school. She must be completely exhausted, he couldn't imagine being 17, and having to get up at about 3am and drag a suitcase to school. He wasn't sure how far away from the school, she lived, but it would have to be at least a half an hour walk. She normally would drive to school, but he assumed she wouldn't have wanted to leave her car there for a week.

Santana lifted her head up when she felt a soft hand being placed on her exposed knee. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that it was Quinn who had come for her and not Brittany. At least it wasn't Mr Shue though.

_Santana: WHAT!_

_Quinn: San, we're at the airport, everyone's waiting for you, come on_

Santana sighed as she hauled herself up out of her seat. Following closely behind Quinn as they made their way to the rest of the group. Compared to the freezing temperatures earlier, it was now boiling. Everyone stood around removing their jackets, now stood dressed in summer clothes. Will led the group of teenagers to the airport, and up to the check in desks. Most of them just followed closely behind him, still trying to wake up. Santana continued dragging her feet as she walked, she looked completely miserable. Brittany hadn't even spoken to her yet. Instead she sat with Rachel on the bus, and was now gripping onto her arm tightly dragging her behind her as she skipped along behind Mr Shue.

Once they had checked in, Will thought it would be a wise move to get the kids to sit down and have some breakfast. He knew that the majority of them wouldn't have eaten yet, and didn't want them to spend the day on an empty stomach. They sat down at a café, to eat before going through security. Most of them ate something sweet, like croissants. Rachel had chosen to simply eat an apple, explaining that her dads had already given her breakfast before she left. Santana sat alone, she really wasn't happy today, and not her normal bitchy way, just plain miserable. As she sat at her table alone, nursing a coffee to wake herself up, Quinn silently pulled a chair up beside her. They looked at each other, neither of them spoke, they both understood that all they needed right now was silence.

There were a couple of incidents as they went through security. Sam's hand luggage was pulled aside to be emptied out and checked, making a few of the members laugh at the worried look on his face. Brittany beeped three times at the security check; she had forgotten to take her belt off, and then her bracelet. She pouted a little when asked to remove the bracelet, _"but I never take this off, San gave it to me for my birthday"_, she finally agreed when Will explained that she could put it right back on again after the check. Santana had woken up a little by now, and smirked when everyone watched her being frisked. Brittany giggled.

Once they were through security that had an hour to kill before their flight. Will told them they could go their separate ways but had to meet up 10 minutes before the flight. All of the boys; excluding Kurt, went to play in the small arcade area. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel decided they wanted to go and look at the duty free. Lauren simply wandered off her own, leaving behind Santana, Quinn and Brittany.

_Quinn: So what shall we do?_

Santana just looked at her shoes, whilst Brittany was looking around the large space with wide eyes.

_Britt: we should go and explore, this place is massive_

_Santana: I need the loo_

_Quinn: come on, we'll all go, we should go before we get on the plane anyway._

Brittany linked arms with Quinn; she was going to link pinkies with Santana, but then remembered that they hadn't really spoken a lot in the last few days, not after Santana refused to go on fondue for two. They talked a little at prom, but that wasn't for long.

Brittany and Quinn both finished quickly in the bathroom, and decided to wait for Santana outside. After about 10 minutes of waiting, they were becoming concerned and Quinn decided to go in and check on her. Brittany was told to stay where she was, so she sat on the floor, her legs crossed, and people looking at her in a confused manor as they walked past.

_Quinn: What the hell is taking you so long Santana?_

She barely got the sentence out when she heard someone throwing up. She went to the cubicle that Santana had gone into and tapped on the door.

_Quinn: Are you ok? Let me in Santana._

Another retch and then Santana unlocked the door, Quinn peered through the gap in the door, to see Santana sat on the floor, her knees close to her chest, head hidden against her legs.

_Quinn: San, are you ok? Is it because you're nervous about flying?_

_Santana: Don't be stupid Q_

_Quinn: Well what's wrong then?_

Quinn passed Santana a tissue and when she looked into the girls eyes she could see nothing but hurt. She had never seen Santana look so vulnerable. She just took her in her arms, and sat like that for a couple of minutes. Santana had her head against Quinn's chest, and was once again fighting the urge to cry. Outside, Brittany was becoming anxious, Quinn had told her they would only be a few minutes, and she was sure that it had been about an hour now. It actually had been 5 or 10 minutes. She considered going in to check on her friends, but then remembered that she had promised Quinn that she would stay put. Just as this thought went through her head, Quinn emerged with a shaky looking Santana trailing just behind her. Brittany jumped up to give Quinn a hug, and when she noticed Santana, she felt worried, and confused. Brittany never felt like this, but she also never really saw Santana look so vulnerable. She looked over at her friend, and gently took hold of her arm, pulling her into a light hug. Santana gulped, as she smelt the familiar scent of vanilla and flowers; Brittany's shampoo and perfume. They wandered around the airport for a while aimlessly, before it was time to meet the others and board the plane.

_Santana's Pov_

_I can't believe I threw up. I didn't feel sick, not until I heard Brittany talking to Quinn whilst they were washing their hands. She was talking about how this was going to be the best week ever. That wasn't what made me heave though, it was Quinn asked her if she enjoyed prom. Brittany was talking excitedly saying that it was the best prom ever. I felt sick when she talked about all the people she danced with, and remembered her dancing with that girl. I don't even know her name, but I know that that girl should have been me, but it wasn't, I was too busy being scared and dancing with Dave. Prom sucked!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cpt 2- plane to New York**

Everyone was excited when they waited to get on the plane. They were all checking their tickets to see who they were sitting next to. Will had managed to persuade the lady on the checkout to get them all tickets close together, making it easier for him to keep an eye on them.

Mike was sat in between Sam and Finn.

Puck was sitting on his own, as was Lauren.

Tina had managed to get a window seat, next to Mercedes who was next to Kurt.

Artie had to sit at the front, because there is more room. He didn't mind though, he planned on having a nap considering he didn't sleep on the bus.

Quinn looked at her ticket, 12b

_Brittany: who am I sitting next to?_

Quinn looked at her ticket and realised that they had been seated together. She didn't know whether this was a good thing, considering she was sat with her friend, or a bad thing considering how exited Brittany was.

_Santana didn't bother looking at her seat number until she was directed to it once on the plane. She got to her seat and next to her, was none other than Rachel Berry. _

_Santana: En serio, a la mierda mi vida *Seriously, fuck my life*_

_Rachel: I know what you just said Santana, you don't have to be so rude about being sat next to me, im not that bad you know_

_Santana: Whatever Berry, im sure you are going to annoy the hell out of me_

Rachel just lent back in her chair, and went back to reading her book, a Barbara Streisand autobiography. Seeing the title of the book, Santana made a grumbling sound, before putting her headphones in her ears. They sat like that for a while, completely ignoring each other, no one would have guess that they were actually from the same school, the same club in fact.

It wasn't until after the hostess had brought the cart down the aisle and both Santana and Rachel decided to buy a snack and something to eat. Santana had tried to buy alcohol, but the air hostess just wasn't playing her game.

_Santana's pov_

_I can't believe I got sat next to Berry of all people. I would have rather sat next to finnocence. Actually I take that back, at least Rachel looks hot in those tiny shorts and low cut top. Fuck, did I just think that. OMG, Berry is NOT hot. Ah, who cares, I'm only thinking it, it's not like I'm telling people, she's hot alright? Hmm I am kind of bored now, time to have a little fun, maybe Berry is ok when she's on her own. I'm sure I can at least force her to entertain me. _

Santana shifted a little in her seat, working up the courage to actually talk to Rachel. Seeing this, Rachel bent forward to put her book away in her bag. Little did she know she was giving Santana the perfect view down her top, causing her to lick her lips?

_San: so…?_

_Rachel: Yes Santana?_

_San: what shall we do, I mean, to pass the time, im bored, and all of that coffee I had earlier has made me wide awake_

_Rachel: I guess we could talk, there isn't a lot to do on a plane_

Santana just raised her eyebrows, thinking to herself _Talk, what does she mean talk, I don't really talk to anyone, especially man hands. _She looked around and noticed that Sam had his mouth wide open and was fast asleep. She took out a couple of peanuts from the packet she had just brought, and gestured to Rachel to watch. She threw a peanut with ease, which hit Sam on the cheek. Part of her wanted to get it in his mouth, although she wasn't really aiming for his mouth, she didn't want him to choke and die or anything.

_Rachel: Santana, you shouldn't do that!_

Rachel grabbed her arm, causing Santana to stop her giggling and just stare into her eyes.

Meanwhile Sam woke up and accused Finn of annoying him.

If Santana was standing, she swears she would have gone weak at the knees at the touch of Rachel. Rachel looked at her intently, watching as though she could actually see the mechanics in her head, trying to figure out her next move.

_Santanas pov:_

_Wow! Her touch feels amazing. Why have I never noticed how hot Berry is until now. Those eyes, I wish she would quit looking at me. What do I do? Those lips, omg, I could just lean forward and kiss her. That would be wrong though, I can't do that its RACHEL FUCKING BERRY. No, I'm going for it, I'll just say it's to pass the time or something. No one else can see. No one else needs to know. _

Rachel still had her hand on Santana's arm, and by this point she was lightly tracing shapes onto her smooth skin. Surely Rachel was thinking the same thing as Santana. Santana licked her lips slowly, trying to gauge Rachel's mood. Then she went for it, she leaned in and all of a sudden her lips had crashed onto Rachel's. Rachel's lips were soft and tasted like Strawberry lip gloss ( Santana briefly thought about how fitting that was, before thinking about how much she was enjoying it). Santana swears she felt Rachel kiss back for a moment, before she pulled away.

_San: What.._

_Rachel: this isn't right_

_San: why not, we are just passing time, no one needs to know_

Rachel clearly things about this as she licks her lips. Santana sees this action as her signal to go. This time when she kisses Rachel she doesn't pull away. Santana runs her tongue along Rachel's lips, asking for permission to enter her mouth. To both girls surprise, Rachel grants her access and a small moan escapes her mouth. This just spurs Santana on further, she wouldn't admit this if you asked her, but by this time she was actually extremely turned on. They continue kissing, and Santana moves her hand, placing it on the waistband on Rachel's shorts. Another moan. She starts to dip her hand under the waistband of those tantalizingly small shorts, but to her dismay, Rachel pulls away.

_Rachel's pov_

_I have to stop this. It feels so good, and I have certainly thought about this before. But it wouldn't be right. I know that Santana has her own problems, deep obstacles to overcome, and she is desperately in love with Brittany, any fool can see that. And then there's me, I'm not saying I don't want this, I really do, but there's that other person. I don't know what to do. I've got to do the right thing. _

_San: I thought you wanted this?_

_Rachel: I..i.. I do. But you're in love with Brittany_

Santana froze, she didn't think anybody knew. All she can do is stare at the girl, she doesn't even realise that she still has her hand, extremely close to Rachel's crotch.

_Rachel: its ok you know, that you love her, I mean_

_Santana: how d'you know?_

_Rachel: well first there was that time you sang landslide, I could see the emotion in your eyes, then there's the way you look at her, your eyes, your smile, no one else gets to be on the receiving end of that but Brittany. _

Rachel continues talking, as Santana cranes her neck to focus her gaze on where the blonde is sitting. It looks as though she and Quinn are drawing.

_Rachel: no one else knows you know. Its just me. So don't panic. But can I ask you something?_

_San: sure whatever_

_Rachel: why don't you just tell her_

The next thing that happened shocked Rachel more than anything else she had ever witnessed. Santana reached for her hand, and pulled her into a hug. Rachel could hear her sobs, and feel her shaking as she desperately tried to compose herself.

_San: I did, I did ok, I told her everything and she turned me down to be with wheels. And then I messed things up when I was supposed to go on that stupid melted cheese show of her so she could ask me to prom, I bailed, I, I just couldn't do it. I love her Rachel, I don't know what to do. How do I get her to be with me?_

_Rachel: I think you need to be YOU again._

_San: what do you mean?_

_Rachel: everyone can see that you've not been yourself, hell; you've barely given anyone an insult all day._

_Santana: that won't get her back_

_Rachel: you need to work on yourself. Accept yourself, then go get your girl_

Santana pulled away from the embrace, frantically wiping away her tears. She didn't want anyone else to see her cry, it was bad enough that Rachel had done.

_San: you know, you seem to know an awful lot about what im going through, and that can't just be because you have gay dads_

_Rachel: well, I do know, I know almost exactly what you're going through_

_San: your, gay?_

_Rachel: yeah, why do you think I never let the boys do anything other than kiss?_

_San: well, im, I mean, im, gay. But ive slept with half the school…. That doenst mean anything_

_Rachel: well, you were obviously trying to prove something to yourself_

Santana thought that one over. It was almost as if Rachel was inside her head. She nodded, hoping that Rachel would speak again. They were sat in silence for about 10 minutes.

_Rachel: its Quinn_

_San: WHAT! No way! Seriously. So all those stares when she was with Finn, you weren't longing for him after all, it was Q?_

Rachel just nodded. Why was she telling Santana all of this.

_Rachel: Don't say anything ok, you can trust me with your secret, please say I can trust you with mine_

_Santana: you can Rach, don't worry about it_

_Rachel: you called me Rach.._

_Santana: well yeah, that's your name isn't it, Rachel_

_Rachel: you just never call me by my name_

_Santana: well, I'm calling it a truce between us, start over? It seems like we need to have each other's backs for a while_

_Rachel: of course! Im so glad we are going to get along now. _

Santana lent forward and gave Rachel a peck on the lips.

_Santana: you, know, you're actually kind of hot_

_Rachel: you are too, ive have many of Fanta…_

_Santana: you've had fantasies about me_

Santana smirked, Rachel blushed

_Rachel: I, urm, a few, I suppose_

_Santana: I think I like you more and more every second Rachel_

For the rest of the flight they didn't really talk, they just sat in a comfortable silence.

_Santana's pov_

_How weird was that. One minute I'm getting my mack on with Rachel Berry, then I have my hand about to go into her shorts, then were talking all sappy about how we are in love. Who would have thought that Rachel was just as gay as I am. I mean, wow. For such a homophobic area, Lima sure has made a bunch of gays. Rachel fantasises about me! Haha! I know im in love with Brit, but I can't help but be curious about Rachel, I want to touch her, feel her, and taste her. Hell, what is going on in my head! This is crazy. They must have put something in the water on this plane!_

A few rows in front of the girls sat Quinn and Brittany. Brittany was getting extremely fidgety so Quinn suggested that they sit and draw some pictures. This kept Brittany occupied for a while.

_Brittany: Q?_

_Quinn: yeah?_

_Britt: is San mad at me?_

_Quinn: I don't know Britt, should she be?_

With that Brittany told Quinn everything. Quinn understood that Brittany loved Santana but wouldn't be with her unless Santana was prepared to be open with the world, and claim Brittany has her proud girlfriend. For once, when Brittany spoke, she made a lot of sense. Quinn wasn't all that surprised when Brittany told her about their relationship; she had walked in on them kissing enough times to know that they were more than just friends. Brittany unloaded onto Quinn, before resting her head on the taller girl's shoulders. Quinn played with Brittany's long hair soothingly, as she fell asleep.

_Quinn's pov:_

_I knew there was something going on between Britt and San. This would explain why they were so close one minute and yet seemed so distant from one another the next. I feel so sorry for both of them. Brittany has every right to refuse to be Santana's dirty little secret. But at the same time I can totally understand Santana not being ready to come out. It must be so hard for both of them. They are in love and they are just stuck in this sort of limbo, waiting for each other. _

_/_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chpt 3**

Once the glee club had got off the plane, it was just a short bus ride to the hotel.

Before arranging rooms, they were given a couple of hours to explore. Quinn was fuming when she came out of a bathroom in the hotel lobby. She started crying as Santana confronted her. After being dragged back into the bathroom, Brittany and Santana stood either side of Quinn, trying to cheer her up.

_Santana: I know what will cheer you up_

_Quinn: Thanks, Santana but I'm really not into that._

_Santana's pov:_

_Shit, Quinn knows! Although that's not what I meant of course. But how did she find out_

Quinn obviously came to this assumption following her discussion with Brittany on the plane. Santana explained that she meant a haircut and by the time they arrived back at the hotel, Quinn was sporting a new bob style haircut. She had about 6 inches taken off, Santana's idea.

They could only afford to have 4 rooms. 2 rooms for the girls and 2 for the boys. The boys split off into their groups, Puck and Finn and Sam, then Artie, Mike and Kurt.

Deciding on where to put the girls was a little more difficult. They had a room for three people and a room for four. Everybody assume that the three former cheerios would room together. However it seemed that everybody was reluctant to room with Rachel; assuming that she sang in her sleep or something.

Whilst they were arguing over who got to sleep where, they discovered that in the room for four people, there were two double beds, no singles. This made matters worse. No one particularly wanted to share a bed with Rachel, neither did they want to share with Santana who would probably kill them in their sleep, and then there was Brittany, known for her cuddling.

_Santana: For fucks sake, stop being such baby's. Quinn, Brittany, Rachel and me will take the doubles, well toss a coin or something to work out who is sleeping where. _

Everyone stood looking completely shell shocked. Mercedes, and Tina seemed happy with the arrangement and went off to their rooms. Quinn wasn't particularly bothered either way, and Rachel looked a little exited, though only Santana picked up on that. They were all confused at Santana's seemingly snap decision, but no one wanted to question it.

_. _With that they set their bags down on their beds. Santana laid on the bed, with Rachel sat on the edge of the same bed. Brittany bounced up and down on the other, whilst Quinn looked at herself in the mirror.

_Quinn: im going to go for a walk, anyone want to come_

_Brittany: I will if san does_

_Santana: nah, im gunna have a nap, im exhausted_

_Rachel: ill come Quinn_

Santana just mumbled, she was practically asleep, her face now buried in the pillow. Brittany moved to the bed that Santana was currently on, positioning herself so that she was lying next to the Latina. Quinn and Rachel left the room, closing the door behind them, and headed towards the boys.

/

_Mercedes: something is going on with Santana and Rachel, are they like friends now_

_Tina: no way, Santana probably is just trying to piss people off somehow_

_Mercedes: yeah, I guess_

_Lauren: who knows how her evil mind works_

_/_

Quinn knocked on the door of the boys room. No one answered so they went to see the other girls instead. Brittany was still exited to be in New York and Quinn was having a hard job of keeping her calm. Mercedes ended up painting Rachel's nails, Quinn took this opportunity to go out for some fresh air. As Quinn stood outside she watched as the once clear blue sky clouded over. A clap of thunder sounded followed by a flash of lightening, with this, Quinn retreated back inside. When Quinn returned to the girl's room she found Rachel stood at the window watching in awe as lighting bolted across the sky.

/

Back in their room, Santana and Brittany were both fast asleep. Brittany was still on her back, when Santana turned onto her side, subconsciously draping her arm over the blonde's waist, and pulling her closer. It wasn't until Santana was placing soft, tender kisses onto the taller girl's shoulder that Brittany stirred. Her breath hitched as she remembered where she was, and realised who it was that was kissing her.

Brittany was about to break away from Santana. Then she heard it, a rumble of thunder so loud that she swore the building trembled. Brittany hated storms. She shuffled closer towards Santana, bringing the girls arm tighter around her waist. It was the second clap of thunder that woke Santana. She didn't move, just held on to Brittany, who she realised shivered slightly as a flash of lightening could be seen through the window. Another clap of thunder, and the blonde trembled against the Latina's body.

_San: shhh,its ok, its just a storm_

_Brittany: I hate storms_

_San: Brit, look at me_

_San: I said look at me Brit_

Brittany turned her body so that she was facing Santana, they were so close, and their heads were almost touching. Santana leaned forward planting a soft kiss onto Brittany's forehead, letting her know she was safe. Santana was a big softy somewhere behind that tough bitchy exterior she used at school. Brittany couldn't help but kiss Santana. They kissed for a few more minutes, Brittany flinching every so often when a loud rumble of thunder sounded. Santana was getting turned on, especially when Brittany moaned into her mouth. She started to slowly run her hand up from the girls waist, trailing along the side of her body, up to her hair. Her fingers pulled Brittany closer. Their body's pressed together, and this time it was Santana that let out a moan. They had completely forgotten that they were sharing a room with Quinn and Rachel.

After a few minutes of gentle caresses, Santana found herself straddling Brittany's waist. They both had their tops of by this point, and Santana was trailing her tongue down the girls jaw line, kissing, sucking, biting and soothing with her tongue as she made her way down to Brittany's boobs. As Santana made her way down Brittany's body, she felt soft hands reaching around her back, tracing light patterns on her skin.

Brittany's breathing started to get heavier, as Santana continued to caress her breasts. With her spare hand Santana made her way into Brittany's now wet panties. Brittany thought her heart was going to explode out of her chest.

The storm was dying down, and Brittany was on the verge of an orgasm. She could barely speak; Santana was just able to hear the words _more, harder_ and her name being mumbled between sharp intakes of breath.

Just as Brittany screamed out her name, the door of the bedroom flew open. Quinn and Rachel stood with their mouths wide open in the doorway, as they were met with the sight of Santana between a completely naked Brittany's legs. Neither girl said anything. Puck barged his way through the door way and past the girls to see what was going on.

_Puck: HELL YEAH!_

_Quinn: oh my god, oh my god, oh my god_

_Rachel: sorry, sorry, sorry_

_Santana: Fuck!_

_Brittany: Hi_

Brittany began to cover her exposed body with a bed sheet, whilst Santana merely stood up, not caring that she was topless, and licked her fingers, then her lips, looking over to the three people standing in the doorway, with a look of accomplishment in her face.

_Santana: Puck, get lost, this is the girls bedroom ok. And DO NOT tell anybody about what you think you just saw ,ok?_

Puck actually nodded, and left. He never did say anything about what he saw, hell he was fairly sure it was a dream, and even if it was real, who would believe what he said.

_Santana: so, where have you two been?_

_Quinn: we, erm, we went to see the other girls_

_Rachel: Sorry we walked in on you, erm, well leave if you want_

_Santana: its ok, I need to talk to Quinn. _

Brittany was still sat under the sheets, feeling pleasantly satisfied; it felt so good to be close to Santana again. Santana dragged Quinn of to the bathroom, threatening her that if she ever mentioned this again that she would use her razor blades in hair to destroy her.

Rachel sat on the edge of the bed next to Brittany. Playing with her hands in her lap.

_Brittany: It's ok Rachel. I know that you're Lebanese. And I know that you like Quinn. And I bet you know that I love San_

_Rachel: erm, what, how, did you, know that? _

_Brittany: im people smart_

_Rachel: well, you are right, im sorry we just walked in on you_

_Brittany: don't be, I don't mind_

_Rachel: she love you, you know_

_Brittany: she does?_

_Rachel: yeah, she told me on the plane, she's 100% over the moon in love with you. She just doesn't know how to deal with it. You have to be careful with her ok?_

Brittany couldn't help the smile forming on her face at this revelation. Rachel was always good to Brittany, so Brittany believed her. Anyway, she admitted to liking Quinn, so why would she lie about this. Santana loves Brittany.

Before they went to bed, they decided that it would be better if Brittany and Santana shared a bed, especially now that they had been naked in the sheets, and had sex. Quinn had heard Santana and Brittany have sex before, and they needed to get a good night sleep so she warned them not to wake her up during the night with her antics.

When they woke up, Quinn and Rachel were cuddled together, as were Santana and Brittany. Santana had her head tucked into Brittany's chest, and for the first time in a long time, she felt happy. Truly happy. Brittany let out a happy sigh as she woke up to the smell of Santana's hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chpt 4:**

Everything was going well in New York. Rachel and Kurt kept sneaking off. The others were frantically writing songs. Brittany and Santana had started to link pinkies again, and for once Santana looked as though she might actually be happy.

They didn't even place in Nationals, they were all completely devastated. If Finn and Rachel hadn't have kissed maybe it would be different. Santana and Brittany were the only people who knew that it wasn't Rachel, it was all Finn.

Before leaving, Santana went completely crazy, she needed to be held back as she spat out endless lines of Spanish towards Finn and Rachel, blaming them for losing and threating to make their lives hell. No one knows this, but she did apologise to Rachel later. She explained that she didn't mean it, and she knows how she wouldn't have kissed Finn. They talked for a while, they were still friends. Although they both came to the understanding that Santana might occasionally flip out and lose her temper, but she didn't mean to. She was Santana Fucking Lopez after all. She needed to keep her rep up. Especially if she was going to come out to the world and be with Brittany.

/

Brittany and Rachel swapped seats on the plane. Rachel was now sat next to Quinn, both of them sat quietly reading. Santana and Brittany were sat talking things through, about the week, about their feelings for one another. Brittany looked around just as Quinn lent in to give Rachel a peck on the lips. She smiled knowingly, and told Santana what she had seen. They were both happy for the girls. Perhaps the bed sharing thing did its job.

_Brittany: you know ,I love you_

_Santana: I fuck everything up. I could never stop loving you Brit, you need to know that._

_Brittany: I do know that. And Ive been waiting for you. But I can't wait forever San, it hurts me too you know_

_Santana: I do know and im sorry, I don't want to hurt you anymore. I want to be your girlfriend_

_Brittany: for real?_

_Santana: yeah for real_

Brittany smile and leant her head onto Santana's shoulder after pressing a kiss to her temple.

_Santana: but Brit, its gunna be hard ok, and im gunna need you, more than ever. I will protect you, but I might need you to look after me sometimes_

_Brittany: I always look after you, you just don't realise it_

_Santana: I do, I need you, I know that, you keep me sane, you stop me from losing control_

_Brittany: I love you_

_Santana: I love you too Brit, more than anything in the whole world. Ill love you forever_

_Brittany: sing to me?_

_Santana: we are on a plane Brit_

_Brittany: just quietly, please, I missed you_

Santana sings songbird quietly to Brittany, ending it in Spanish: _y te quiero te quiero te quiero como nunca antes_

_/_

Even though they had come 12th place at nationals, the entire glee club were still happy. Santana was still angry, but Brittany had calmed her down by saying the most inspirational and smartest thing that anyone would ever hear her say. She explained how it wasn't about winning or losing, it was about acceptance and learning. They were happy now.

In the choir room, everybody was chatting away. Quinn and Rachel were sat next to each other, looking deeply into each other's eyes. Everyone just assumed that they were friends, but Santana and Rachel knew more. Brittany and Santana walked into the room, not linking pinkies but holding hands. This way, they knew that they were together properly, and so did everybody else. Santana smiled like she had never been happier.


End file.
